Son of Chaos
by ItsDaniiel
Summary: Percy gets cheated on by Annabeth. Who does she cheat with him on? Where does he go? Why am I asking these questions when I know the answers? Read to find out. Not like other Chaos stories. Rated M for possible future chapters.
1. Why did you do it?

**Hey! I'm not dead I've just had a whole lot of hw. This is going to be a Chaos story. Sooooooo enjoy. Oh yeah btw I'm ditching my other stories. I just don't have a story line for them. But if you want me to continue one just tell me . I like flame sand CC but if you are going to flame don't leave it anonymous or if you don't want to log in just put your name on your review.**

**Prologue **

Omega's P.O.V

It was a dark stormy night on Planet Ephithos. Omega stalked his kill. Slowly but surely he made his way to him. The Emperor spotted him in the crowd and tried to escape.

"You've seen your last day, Emperor," Omega spat.

"No, please, what do you want with me?" the Emperor whispered

"Your life of course,"

And with one swift movement he turned and concentrated on the water in his blood, then he ordered the blood to freeze. The emperor fell to the ground dead.

Omega pleasantly strolled through the woods to his ship.

"Another successful mission, sir?" The Computer asked.

"Yes, Computer, as always" Omega said "Set coordinates for Planet Chaos; I want to take a nap."

"Yes sir,"

Omega walked to the bedroom and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

~DrEaM~ 

_Percy strolled over half_ _–blood hill. He had just been on a quest to do the twelve labours of Hercules for Athena, it had taken three months but he had finally got permission to marry Annabeth. He had gotten her a beautiful ring, he had dropped by Olympus on the way back from his quest to show Athena what he had done and also asked Hephestus to make the ring, he engraved the words 'You are my wise girl forever'. So he went to the Athena cabin to see Annabeth. He knocked on the door._

"_Hi, Malcolm, is Annabeth here?" _

"_No, last time I saw her she was going down to the beach,"_

"_Okay, thanks Malcolm,"_

_As Percy walked to the beach he remembered his quest._

_FlAsHbAcK_

"_Ladon," Percy spat, "You killed Zoe."_

"_No, Perseus, I did not kill her I murdered her, Ha ha," Ladon said, Percy was surprised that he could talk._

"_Well you're going to pay for that," _

"_We shall see," Ladon said. With that he snapped his teeth at Percy. Percy dodged then lunged at the dragon with Riptide. Ladon just bit the blade and it snapped in half with a jagged edge on it._

" _No, no , no ,no ,no!" Percy shouted. He was so enraged that he plunged the broken blade right in to the guardian's heart._

_FlAsHbAcK eNd_

_By the time Percy had finished remembering about his quest he had reached the beach. Suddenly he heard voices._

"_I don't think we should do this," a voice said. Percy recognized it as Jason Grace's, the son of Jupiter. He quickly hid behind a tree._

"_Why not?" a whispered voice said. However, Percy could not make out the voice._

"_Because Annabeth," Percy's eyes widened, "Percy might come back from his quest or someone might find out and tell him,"_

_At this point Percy willed the entire ocean to rise up. He walked out from behind his hiding spot. _

"_Well done Jason option a is correct," Percy said sarcastically, and with on swift movement he clapped his hands together and pointed his fingers at Jason's heart. The cloud of sea water then became a tornado shape and ploughed towards Jason .Once the water struck him, Jason was dead.(AN thought about leaving it there but decided to carry on)_

"_NO," Annabeth cried, "How could you?"_

"_Why did you do it Annabeth? Why? "_

"_Because, Jason was so handsome and he reminded me of Thalia and,"_

"_Cut the crap, Annabeth, would Jason go on a quest for you?" enquired Percy._

"_Actually, Percy," she said his name with disgust, "He did go on a quest for me, to slay the Trojan sea monster AGAIN!"_

"_Yes, I forgot that's how it works he kills a sea monster which I could control and bring it to our side and you leave me. Even though I killed the Minotaur, the Hydra, the Neamion lion, held the camp against invasion in the battle of the Labrinth and defeated Kronos. But, you still go for him. Anyway, he has no use now," Percy ranted._

_And with that final word he walked straight to the big house to see Chiron._

"_Chiron, I am leaving camp,"_

"_But why Percy," Chiron asked, confused._

"_Annabeth cheated on me," Percy said _

_Chiron was shocked "With who?"_

"_Jason Grace, so I killed him,"_

"_You did what! The Romans will declare war. Get out of my camp, NOW!"_

_Percy didn't say anything, he just walked away, sword and shield in hand._

**A/N I was just itching to get this up so R & R.**

**HungerGamesPercyJackson2k12**


	2. Meetings

**Hi everyone, just to say this is after the HoO. What happens is what I think will happen. I don't own PJATO.**

Omega's P.O.V

_~DrEaM~_

"_Percy?" a voice called from behind the tree,_

"_Thalia? What are you doing? You're supposed to be with the hunters," Percy noticed she didn't have her tiara on._

"_No, I got kicked out," Thalia said," Wait where are you going?"_

"_Away from here, Annabeth cheated on me," Percy replied_

_Thalia looked shocked, "With who?"_

"_Your brother,"_

"_That cheating bag of scum,"_

"_Wait, why did you get kicked out of the hunters?" Percy enquired._

"_Because, I kind of like someone who was at camp and Lady Artemis sensed it, but they couldn't kick me out for just that so Artemis made it look like I was pregnant," Thalia said sadly,_

"_She can do that?"_

"_Yeah obviously, she's the goddess of childbirth."So where are you heading?"_

"_I don't know," Percy replied_

"_I'll come with you,"_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course,"_

"_Swear on the river Styx, that you'll never get annoyed at me." Percy said_

"_Fine!" Thalia said sarcastically, "I swear on the river Styx,"_

"_Good. Do you know how Jason cheated with Annabeth ,"_

"_Please don't tell me you're dating Piper or Reyna,"_

"_No!" Percy said surprised, " I just wanted know who you like. I could be your advisor since I have a lot of free time,"_

"_I don't think you want to know who it is..." Thalia said._

"_Hold that thought!"Percy said," I know what we are going to do. __Anakotche__!" he shouted in Ancient Greek. "__harma epitribeios__." The grey sister's taxi appeared. Anger started shouting something about Percy owing her 3 drachma._

"_Central Park, please," he said, "And to the door of Orpheus,"_

_~DrEaM eNd~_

I woke up with a start.

"Computer," I said, "How long until we reach planet Chaos?"

"2 hours, sir" the computer said

I just shrugged my shoulders and went back to sleep.

~DrEaM~

_Thalia and Percy exited the Underworld._

"_So where do we go now," Thalia asked_

"_I need to ask Hephaestus a favour, I need Riptide fixing,"_

_Suddenly, a pitch black portal appeared in front them. Thalia got out her shield and her spear, she realised Percy had no weapons, so she threw him her spear and pulled out her bow and arrow._

"_Put your weapons down," said a feminine voice, it sounded strangely like Aphrodite._

"_Aphrodite?" Percy asked confused._

"_No, brave hero. I am Chaos, but since I created the Earth and everyone in it I can take the form of whoever I want. Who would you prefer, but please keep it female. My natural gender is female and being a man would be wierd with those, erm, parts."_

"_Er, okay can you be someone like Artemis who has a vow so I am not scared you'll start attacking me with kisses," Percy said nervously._

"_No, not Artemis," Thalia said firmly, "How about Athena."_

"_No!" Percy said thinking of Annabeth. "Hestia." Chaos looked at Thalia for approval. She nodded her head. Chaos clicked her fingers and immediately they were looking at the beautiful 17 year old form of Hestia._

"_Now," Chaos said, "Will you become part of my army as commanders?"_

"_Percy and Thalia looked at each other and then simultaneously said, "Yes _

"_Good,Step into this portal and I'll be with you in ten minutes. I need to reveal myself to my son."_

"_You have a son?" Thalia asked._

"_Yeah, he used to go to camp. He thinks he has been claimed by someone else though. Oh and by the way check your sword it has been fixed."_

_Percy checked. It was as good as new. "Cool!" he said._

_And so Percy and Thalia stepped through the portal and into a new life with Chaos. _

**Oooh Kind of a bad cliffy there. I'm not very good at doing them. But expect them every chapter, he he. Check out my other stories to. R&R.**

**Peace out!**

**HungerGamesPercyJackson2k12**


	3. Immortal

**Hi everyone thanks for the story alert from Lascus01 and the favourite stories from bball96, ps you should check out his stories they are really good, Revolution of 1776 and shinnagami. Right now on to the story. Get excited because in this chapter you find out who Chaos' son is.**

Percy's P.O.V

Thalia and I appeared in a plain white room. But on one wall was a portrait of a boy with blond hair, it was labelled Son of Chaos.

"Welcome," said a voice behind us. We turned to see teenager of about 17 with dark brown hair.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked

"Jamie Flancy, son of Mars, Commander of the Gamma division. In front of me I see a son of Poseidon and a very beautiful daughter of Zeus," He reached down and kissed Thalia's hand. She smiled at him and then punched him square in the nose. Jamie fell to the floor over dramatically. At that precise moment Chaos decided to come into the room. Her eyes widened, "What happened here?"

"Jamie kissed Thalia's hand so she punched him," I responded

"Thalia!" Chaos scolded, "Say sorry. You don't want to get on Jamie's bad side,"

Thalia let out a sigh, "Fine," she said sarcastically, "I am soooo sorry for punching you when you kissed Artemis' former lieutenant,"

Jamie's eyes widened and he ran out of the room before she could do anything else to him.

"Right," Chaos said, "Down to business. I want you two to become leaders of a division, each, in my army. Percy you will be renamed Alpha as you will be leading the Alpha division. Thalia you will be named Beta because your squadron is the Beta division."

"Cool," I said excitedly.

"Now, the fun part can begin. I have to be honest with you two. I favour the Titans over the gods. I feel that soon the Titans would rise up out of their prison and attack the gods. This will be in 17 years. So to make sure you don't age too much in that time period, you will get all of my powers including full immortality. Only you two and my son are getting this gift. Also you can choose one Olympian to bring here and turn to our side. However you will have to capture this Olympian yourself. Do you agree?"

"yes," Percy and I said at the same time. We both hate the gods now.

I said. "When do we get these powers?"

"Now," Chaos replied. Then she started chanting in ancient Greek. My body started hurting all over. Suddenly I blacked out.

Thalia's P.O.V

'Ow' was the first thing I thought when I woke up. But somehow the pain was a good feeling. I felt, stronger.

"Ahh," Chaos said walking into the room. "You're awake."

"Yeah," I replied kin of lamely. "How do these new powers work?"

"You just think of what you want to do and you will do that," I thought about Percy waking up.

"Huh! What happened?" Percy said looking from side to side.

"Nothing," Chaos said, "Thalia was just testing out her new powers. Anyway no time for that we need to talk about which Olympian you are taking."

"I'm going to get Artemis," I said, "I want some revenge on her after what she has done to me,"

"I want Hestia. She is one of the most important goddesses and I kind of have a little crush on her." Percy said, obviously embarrassed.

"Okay. The kidnapping will take place tomorrow. Percy you could just appear in Olympus and use force to take down Hestia. Lock her in these inescapable handcuffs." She said holding up a pair of pitch black handcuffs, "Thalia, Artemis will be a little harder. Go to the hunt and shoot her with this arrow coated in sleep potion then just grab her and teleport back here even if one of the huntresses sees you." Me and Percy nodded in agreement. "Right. Now I will show you where you will live. You will both be staying in the same house. Although, you will have different bedrooms." She led us down about seven flights of stairs until we reached the house. "Right," she said. "I think it's time for you to meet my son. He already knows about the Titan uprising and he has agreed to get Apollo." She once again led us down what seemed like endless flights of stairs, until we reached a blank room much like the one we arrived in. There is a figure in the chair in the middle of the room. The figure swivels round to face us and I'm suddenly staring into the eyes of Jason Grace.

My "Brother".


	4. Kidnapped!

**Hi guys thanks for all the reviews so far. This is the third chapter. It's going to be based around how Jason is Chaos' son and then later on in the chapter the kidnap missions. Sorry but all the stories I have going on are on hiatus. I WILL CONTINUE THEM EVENTUALLY. It is going to be this story, the Half-blood games which will be a PJO and HG crossover then my SYOT then my SYOG.**

Percy's P.O.V

_Crap,_ was the first thing I thought when I saw Jason. _Oh man, he's going to kill me. Wait a minute, he's dead. I killed him._ "How are you not dead? I killed you."

"You cheating little scum!" Thalia started

"Percy, Thalia relax," Chaos said, "I brought him back to life, and Annabeth forced him to do it."

"How did you do that? Hades never lets people return from the dead."

"Well I am creator of the universe," Chaos replied.

"Percy," Jason cut in, "I don't blame you for killing me. I would have done the same of I found out Reyna was cheating on me, (**A/N sorry Jiper fans, I personally think Jason and Reyna would be the more likely couple**) but of course, we broke up." I started to feel sorry for him.

"Any way," Thalia said, "How are you Chaos' son and not my brother? Chaos how about we start with your explanation,"

"It all started 17 years ago, I received a prophecy that one of my children would defeat the gods. In celebration I went down to Earth and had an affair with Jupiter, then ... Jason was born. That is why he has blonde hair unlike your black. Besides from that I would like to talk to you in more detail about your powers. Percy, you have all of my powers, plus you are the Primordial god of Tides, Natural disasters and ruler over the Primordials. Thalia, you and Jason will be joint Primordials of Thunder and Lightning, Thalia, atmosphere and Jason, Air powers. You will be second in command to Percy. You, Percy and Thalia, know your codenames. Jason's will be Omega. You will need to set off on your missions now. Good luck."

The three bowed, "Thank you Lady Chaos," They flashed out each going to separate places.

Omega's P.O.V

I teleported to Earth. _China_ I thought. Well it was good enough. I waited a few minutes so I could get a clear view of Apollo._ There he is_. I shot up towards the sky and changed into the sexiest girl I could think of. I winced in pain as I felt my privates disappear.

"Hello, Apollo," I said batting my eyelashes. I swear his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You want to come over my place and have a little fun,"

In reply he said something like, "Eugh" but he nodded. Then quick as a flash I turned back to normal and locked him in the inescapable handcuffs.

Then I teleported back to Chaos.

Percy's P.O.V

I pretended to crawl weakly into the throne room; luckily no one was there but Hestia. "Hestia," I said weekly, "Help me, please."

"Perseus!" She exclaimed, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Hellhounds! Lots of them! Help me up," Hestia reached out to help him. Suddenly, he whipped out his handcuffs and over-powered her to the ground. He locked her up. "You're coming with me!" He walked her out of the throne room and disappeared in a sea breeze.

Thalia's P.O.V

Now where are the hunt. I scanned North America from the atmosphere. What was that? A flash of silver just went from Colorado to Wyoming. There they are. I teleported down there. The hunters had just finished putting up the tents and had gone for their daily bath in the lake. Artemis was still in her tent. She always was. I walked in silently. "Artemis, long time, no see. Oh and by the way, I'M NOT PREGNANT!" Before she could react I drew my bow and pulled out the arrow covered in sleep potion. I fired it hit Artemis in the shoulder and she crumpled to the floor with a moan. I grabbed her arm. That was easier than I thought. I decided to have a little fun before I brought her back to Chaos. I walked out of the tent and went towards the lake, the hunters saw me.

"Thalia, you're back," Phoebe said in shock, I noticed the tiara on her head. Then they notice Artemis.

"Traitor!" said one girl.

"Scumbag," said another. I didn't react. I just pulled out my spear and threw it at Phoebe. It hit her it her chest and she fell to the floor. Dead. Iran up to her and snatched the tiara and my spear and then I evaporated.

**Sorry it's a quite short chapter, but I hope you liked it! R&R!**

**Peace!**

**HungerGamesPercyJackson2k12**


	5. New Primordials, how fun!

**Hi guys, I'm back. Sorry for not updating quickly but I got Serpent's Shadow and I was reading that. It's amazing! Nice twist at the end, but for whoever hasn't read it yet I won't spoil the ending, but PM me if you wanna know or you wanna talk about it. Anyway here's chapter 5.**

Alpha's P .O.V

Hestia had a scared look on her face. "Percy..."

"No!" Percy interrupted. "Percy is gone. He left when Ann... She cheated on me. I am Alpha the second most powerful being in the Universe."

"Okay..." Hestia began uncertaintly,, " Alpha, why have you brought me here,"

"I have brought you here because I have joined Chaos, she has sensed that in about 17 years the Titans would rise up and challenge the gods so she has brought the three most powerful demigods from Earth to join her. Me, Beta and Omega. You will refer to us as that and that only. We have brought you especially to join us because we know that you have great power and potential,"

"I would never join you," Hestia snarled.

"Oh but I think you will. Chaos would like to see you."

Chaos' P.O.V 

I watched as Alpha, Omega and Beta came into my room. Each dragging a specific god or goddess behind them. "Well done," I said, "Now, leave us. I will deal with them." They nodded and flashed out. "Do you know why you are here?" I asked the Olympians. Apollo and Artemis shook their heads, but Hestia said, "You want us to join you're army."

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" I said sarcastically, "We are joining up with the Titans, because I think they are better rulers than you gods, and if you join us voluntarily we will give you a place on the new council. You can do this the easy way or the hard way, either way you'll join me. You can join volunteer to join or I will force you. Will any of you choose to join me?" Apollo stepped forward and Artemis shouted, "Apollo! No!"

"Why?" He screamed back at her, "She's going to force us anyway. It's not like your precious little hunt where, if a little monster threatens you, you can just order your maidens to shoot it while you cower away. This is a matter of life and death, even for us gods. I'd rather keep my place on the council."

"Your right," Artemis said, "I'll join too."

"Okay,"I said, "Just repeat this, I, state your name, swear on the void to serve Chaos until I am incapable to fight or she releases me from my duty," Apollo and Artemis repeated the statement, "Thank you, you are no longer Olympians but the Primordial gods of the domains you have already received, although Artemis, you will not be able to lead the hunt. ," She looked down about that, then she smiled as I said, "You will, however, get to choose a group of girls from the army to make into a hunters group. Apollo I have decided that you can have a squadron of 30 boys, you can choose although you cannot have Omega or Alpha,"

"Yes Lady Chaos, I will start looking right away, come Apollo," Artemis said and they both flashed out.

"Well, Hestia, it seems it's just me and you now."

"Shut up,"

"What?" I asked , "Sorry I thought you just told me to shut up," I punched her in the jaw. "No, I won't, but you will join my army."

"Fine," Hestia said spitting out blood.

"Aww, that wasn't so hard was it. Now I think it was time you and Alpha had a little talk." I summoned Alpha and a second later he appeared by my side. "Alpha, as you know Hestia here has been giving us a few problems. Alas, finally I have managed to get her on to our side. So, I have decided for you to train her and then eventually she will become your immortal wife."

**Agggg, that was so awkward to write, sorry for the short chapter. Please check out my story, The Book of Blood, 1****st**** chapter is UP!**

**Peace!**


End file.
